Arnim Zola (Ultimate Spider-Man)
Arnim Zola is a criminal scientist and a member of HYDRA during World War II. History Early life During World War II Arnim Zola worked for a HYDRA and was a pioneer in the field of cloning. Captain America and Whizzer fought Zola on several occasions. After the war Zola disappeared and S.H.I.E.L.D. kept some of his technology in their possession. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy In the present Arnim Zola's technology is accidentally reactivated by Spider-Man and the Iron Spider (Amadeus Cho). The piece of technology is a robotic torso which Spider-Man and Cho learn holds a electronic copy of Arnim Zola's mind. Zola was then able to defeat Spider-Man and Cho. Spider-Man and Iron Spider were then joined by Power Man and Agent Venom and together they tracked Zola to a labratory in the S.H.I.E.L.D facility. However, Zola ordered several artificial beings under his mental control he created called synthezoids to attack the heroes. Spider-Man and the others were overpowered. However, they were able to contact the Whizzer (who was an instructor at S.H.I.E.L.D. Acemedy) who came to their rescue. Iron Spider was then able to block Zola's signal that allowed him to control his synthezoids. Ther was then an explosion in the labratory and Zola was trapped under falling debris. However, before Zola could be captured he apparently died. Attack of the Synthezoids & The Revenge of Arnim Zola Spider-Man later learned that Zola was still alive and that he was replacing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with synthezoid copies. Zola later revealed to Spider-Man that S.H.I.E.L.D. was once the most powerful force on the planet but since he had coltrol of S.H.I.E.L.D. that made him the most powerful man on the planet. Zola then took control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and used it's weapons systems to destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Spider-Man and his team then made it onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and went to the reactor room where they confronted Arnim Zola. Spider-Man was able to temporarily shut down Zola's robot body and went to look for his missing teammates. As Spider-Man and the others found Zola and discovered that he was downloading their memories into a giant robot body. As Zola took control of the robot body the heroes learned that Zola was also capable of copying the captured heroes powers. Zola was then able to subdue the other heroes and revealed to Spider-Man that for him to take over the world he first had to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and learned how to absorb super powers and stated that because of this he now could take control of the world. However, Zola revealed that he must have a human body to rule Earth and placed Spider-Man in a machine that would transfere Zola's mind into Spider-Man's body. Spider-Man's was thensent to a virtual world of Zola's which was designed to look like an old HYDRA base. There Spider-Man saw Arnim Zola as he once was before becoming a machine. Zola then attacked Spider-Man and was able to bring him to his knees. Spider-Man and Zola then began to switch bodies. However, Agent Venom and Rhino were able to free Spider-Man which stopped the mind transfere. Zola once again took control of the giant robot and attempted to kill Agent Venom and Rhino. Zola then recaptured Spider-Man and continued the mind transfere. However, Zola learned that Spider-Man was using his own techonology to absorb his teammates powers. With all the combined powers Spider-Man was able to defeat Zola within the virtual world. Zola still existed within the real world but Spider-Man was able to use an EMP blast generated from the Iron Spider armor to finally defeat him. HYDRA Attacks Sometime later Arnim Zola teeamed up with Doctor Octopus and used nanotechnology to transform the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier into a new base for HYDRA. Double Agent Venom Anti-Venom The New Sinister Six The Spider Slayers Gallery 8790970.png 8798.png 879789.PNG| Zola in his giant robot body 6797898798.PNG 7808908970.PNG| Zola's human body Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy *Attack of the Synthezoids *The Revenge of Arnim Zola *HYDRA Attacks: Part 1 *HYDRA Attacks: Part 2 *Double Agent Venom *Anti-Venom *The New Sinister Six: Part 1 *The New Sinister Six: Part 2 *The Spider Slayers: Part 2 Trivia *Arnim Zola was voiced by Mark Hamill who voiced Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters